mctoran_rp_universefandomcom-20200215-history
"L"
Lucy Tictus Vimar, better known as "L", is a minor protagonist in Majestic League and Majestic League Volume 2. History Pre-Majestic League Once, Lucy discovered a mysterious parasite in a marsh. As with her usual "big-brained" ideas, she decided to take it home. Once she got it home, she put it into her snake cage, where the parasite then proceeded to take over the snake. It slowly grew more and more, to the point where it was strong enough to move into Lucy's body and it infected her while she was sleeping. Due to the mysterious and unique biology of the parasite, Lucy was given strange powers upon her bonding with it. She now found that she could telepathically control and manipulate technology, and rapidly construct advanced devices from only small piles of scraps and junk. At a later point, Lucy, also known as"L" in her alter ego, constructed an entire sentient android named G7. Majestic League Among Lucy's greatest adventures, began when she happened upon a warehouse robbery committed by The Gamemaster's villain team. It was here that she would first meet Mark Mcneil and a group of other heroes who arrived to stop the robbery. After the scuffle in the warehouse with the villain team ended and the villains escaped, Lucy agreed to join up with Mark's team of heroes, though she nonetheless voiced her skepticisms about the idea of such an alliance. Eventually, The Gamemaster set his eyes on Lucy, seeing the value in her powers for his "plan". He figured that Lucy could assist in the construction of his teleportation machine. He sent Switchblade and Manpower to her house in an attempt to kidnap her, however upon their arrival the two discovered that Lucy was not home. The only left-behind clue pertaining as to her whereabouts, were discarded shredded ribbons and threads on the ground next to a sewing machine. Apparently, Lucy had made a masquerade costume for herself and attended a Ball in disguise that night. Coincidentally, The Gamemaster had also happened to be at that same ball along with the Majestic League. Soon, The Gamemaster revealed himself at the ball and began attacking everyone. In the chaos, Lucy was subdued and kidnapped by one of The Gamemaster's mercenaries, and brought to his lair. Then, The Gamemaster commanded Lucy to use her powers to construct components to connect pieces of his machine together. That Lucy did, and with her help The Gamemaster's machine was completed. Eventually, Mark, The Majestic League and G7 arrived to The Gamemaster's lair, and after navigating The Gamemaster's funhouse of deathtraps they rescued Lucy. Lucy was able to escape, but unfortunately so did The Gamemaster, who fled through a portal with Scrapper. Majestic League Volume 2 2 months later, Lucy mainly wandered through The City of Heroes to pass her time. She did briefly get involved in with The Ladies' Man's own adventure, though this was a short-lived event. Following the Zombie outbreak in the city, Lucy's current whereabouts remain unknown. Powers Thanks to Lucy's...relationahip with the "Feeder Parasite", she is able to create advanced technologies at a rapid pace. But each time she draws upon the ability, her ability to use it is drained. She is able to draw information and knowledge with the parasyte, in turn not taking up her overall ability reserve but she has to take to craft her tech. She can allow the Parasyte to take over her body in turn for short-range technokinesis for a period. She can’t do much about what the Parasyte wants to do or when it wants to give up control afterward. There are, of course, limitations and drawbacks to Lucy's abilities: *She has a finite (though still large) reserve for her abilities. *She needs materials to build. *There’s a literal parasite in Lucy's body. That is most likely not good for anyone's health. *She cannot do anything on her own without the parasite or its powers *As Lucy duplicates an object, it gets harder for her to make as quickly or as well as before. Equipment With her powers, Luxy has developed some extraordinary devices. These include a teleportation gun, and a sentient android known as G7. Appearance Lucy has 5-inch-long black hair that she leaves loose over her shoulders. Overall she has a slim build but does her best to stay fit. She has yet to design an official costume for her identity.